


Loved.

by chansoo112x1127



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Family Feels, I Don't Even Know, M/M, One Shot, What Have I Done
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansoo112x1127/pseuds/chansoo112x1127
Summary: "Sssshhhh, Chichay, wag ka maingay natutulog pa si Papa Soo," sabi ni Chanyeol."Daddyyyyy first day ko ngayon sa school, sabi ni Papa ipagluluto niya ako ng favorite kong omelette," reklamo pa ng bata.





	Loved.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first tagalog fic! i've been wanting to write one pero natatakot ako kasi hindi ako fluent na fluent eh :(((( but i hope you guys like it!

Unti-unti ng nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo ang pagsikat ng araw mula sa kanilang silid ng kanyang asawa. Kinapa nito ang tabi nagbabasakaling natutulog pa si Chanyeol, ngunit wala na ito. Bumuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo at kinuha ang alarm clock na nasa bedside table niya. 

_6:30 a.m._

_Ba't parang ang aga naman ata nagising ni Yeol?_

Pagtataka ni Kyungsoo.

Babangon na sana si Kyungsoo nang makarinig siya ng mga maliliit na paghakbang mula sa labas ng kwarto.

" _Sssshhhh_ , _Chichay, wag ka maingay natutulog pa si Papa Soo,"_ sabi ni Chanyeol.

" _Daddyyyyy first day ko ngayon sa school, sabi ni Papa ipagluluto niya ako ng favorite kong omelette,"_ reklamo ng anak nilang si Chichay.

" _Baby, alam ko. Napag-usapan niyo yan kagabi, eh. Pero 8:00 a.m. pa naman pasok mo, patulugin mo muna Papa mo ng mga 30 more minutes, ha?"_

Natawa na lang si Kyungsoo na nakikinig mula sa kwarto. Hindi naman niya nakalimutan ang promise niya kay Chichay na ipagluluto niya ito sa first day of school niya. Kaso nga lang, mukhang di mapigilan excitement ni Chichay kaya't maaga itong nagising.

Para matigilan ang paghaba pa ng pag-whine ng dalawa niyang baby sa labas, tumayo na si Kyungsoo at binuksan ang bedroom door.

" _Eh daddd---, Papa!!!! Oh sabi ko sa'yo, Daddy, gising na si Papa, hmpppph,"_ nagpout si Chichay.

" _Naku, ang ingay na ng mga alaga kong manok,"_ panuksong tugon ni Kyungsoo.

" _Di naman kami mga manok, Papa eh,"_ sagot ni Chichay.

" _Ay hindi ba? Mukhang may hindi pa kasi naliligo sa inyong dalawa eh,"_

_"AAAAAAA PAPAAAA!!!"_ kumaripas ng takbo si Chichay dahil takot siyang kurutin siya ng Papa niya.

" _Good morning, mahal,"_ naka-smile na bati ni Chanyeol sabay hawak sa magkabilang pisngi ni Kyungsoo at hinalikan ito sa noo.

" _Good morning, love. Ba't parang ang aga niyong nagising ni Chichay?"_

_"Malamang excited na excited kasi first day niya eh, di na kita ginising ng sabay kasi ang himbing ng tulog mo eh, sorry"_

_"Okay lang, thank you. 'Lika na samahan mo 'ko maghahanda na tayo ng almusal,"_

Magkawak kamay na bumaba ang mag-asawa at nagtungo sa kusina nagluluto si Kyungsoo habang nagpapa-init naman ng tubig si Chanyeol para sa kape nilang dalawa. 

" _Yeol, tawagin mo na si Chichay, handa na breakfast,"_

_"Okay, Soo,"_

Umupo muna si Kyungsoo sa dining table nila habang hinihintay ang mag-ama niya, nakatitig lang siya sa family portrait nila na nakalagay sa wall na adjacent lang sa living room.

It's been 5 years nang unang dumating si Chichay sa kanila and for the 6-year married couple, siya na ata ang pinaka-magandang blessing para sa kanila. 

Mabait si Chichay, bubbly, at higit sa lahat, proud siya sa dalawang ama niya. Sanggol pa lang siya nang una niyang nasilayan ang mundong kanyang ginagalawan. Hindi na siya naninibago sa sitwasyon ng kanilang pamilya kasi matagal na naman itong napaliwanag sa kanya ni Soo at Yeol. Ever since din, sa lahat ng taong nakakasalamuha ni Chichay, proud niyang pinapakilala ang Daddy at Papa niya.

Nakangiti si Kyungsoo na ina-alala ang lahat ng ito at di niya namamalayan na paparating na pala sila Chichay at Yeol.

" _Mmmmm, Papa, ang bango!!!"_

Natauhan agad si Kyungsoo at niyakap ang anak.

" _Syempre naman, promise ko nga to sa'yo, di ba, sige na umupo ka na diyan at kumain para di ka ma-late, 7:15 na, ikaw rin, Yeol, upo na, maliligo lang ako saglit, okay?"_ tugon ni Soo.

" _Mahal, sabay kana, maya kana maligo. Kain ka muna,"_ sweet na pakiusap ni Chanyeol.

Ngumiti na lang si Soo at umupo sa tabi asawa at sumabay. 

*

Pagkatapos nilang kumain ay naligo na si Soo habang tinutulungan naman ni Yeol si Chichay ihanda ang kanyang mga gamit.

Pababa na si Soo, " _O, ready ka na, Chay?"_

Nagtatatalon si Chichay, " _Yes, Papa, ready na!!"_

_"Chichay, wag na tumalon, baka mapano ka pa mamaya, tara na,"_ pag-remind ni Yeol habang ino-offer kamay para sa anak.

Matiwasay silang nag-drive patungo sa paaralan ni Chichay habang nagpapa-tunog ng mga kanta ng Red Velvet, ang paboritong K-pop group ni Chichay.

" _Chichay, baby, andito na tayo,"_ sabi ni Chanyeol.

Umupo ng tuwid si Chichay at nag-unbuckle ng seatbelt.

" _Chichay, pakabait ka dun ha. Make new friends tas palagi ka mag-ingat, ha,"_ paalala ni Kyungsoo habang ikini-kiss ang noo ng anak.

_"Yes, Papa,"_ nakangiting sagot ni Chichay.

" _Wag na wag kang lumabas ng school hangga't di mo kami nakikita ni Papa mo, okay? Hintayin mo kami, Chichay,"_ sabi ni Yeol sabay haplos sa ulo ni Chichay.

" _Okay, daddy, hintay ako,"_ sabi ni Chichay habang bumababa sa sasakyan.

" _See you later, Papa!!! See you later, Daddy!!! I love you!!!"_ sigaw ni Chichay nang makapasok siya sa gate, natawa naman si Soo at si Yeol.

*

Pina-andar na ulit ni Chanyeol ang sasakyan ng makita nilang safe na sa loob si Chichay.

" _Oh, mahal, natahimik ka ata?"_ tanong ni Chanyeol.

" _Yeol, first day ni Chichay ngayon, natatakot lang ako na baka tuksuhin siya ng iba,"_ mahinang pag-amin ni Soo.

" _Kyungsoo naman, wag ka na mag-alala, hindi tutuksuhin si Chichay dun, alam mo naman yun, mana sa'yo, palaban, tsaka, proud na proud kaya yun dahil unique ang pamilya niya,"_

Itinabi ni Chanyeol ang sasakyan at huminto nang na sense niyang kabado talaga si Soo.

Hinawakan niya magkabilang kamay ni Kyungsoo at sinabing,

_"Kyungsoo, no matter anong sabihin ng ibang tao, proud si Chichay sa atin, sa'yo especially, kasi palagi mong sinisigurado na higit sa safe siya, you make sure na she's always happy, ako rin, proud ako sa'yo kasi kahit pagod kana galing sa trabaho, you always make sure na maayos kaming nakakakain, you always make everything so easy and happy for us. You make us more than happy and loved, mahal, wag ka na mag-doubt na may manunukso kay Chichay, okay? Makikita nila gaano tayo ka genuine magmahal sa kanya,"_

Guminhawa ng malalim si Kyungsoo at tumingin sa mga mata ni Yeol, teary-eyed.

" _Thank you, Yeol. Always. For everything. Kayong dalawa ni Chichay ang pinaka-magandang plot twist sa buhay ko,"_

_"I love you, mahal. Always."_

**Author's Note:**

> hindi ko alam ano pumasok sa isipan ko para isulat yan but imagine domestic chansoo :((((( 
> 
> p.s. naisip ko lang po pangalan ni chichay on the spot ndjsjsjs
> 
> if you liked it, leave some love! ❤


End file.
